Toons Assemble
by The Storyteller993
Summary: A Mighty War Begins . And Lincoln Loud is choosen by a mysterious entity to be part of a team of choosen heroes to save the world . Can he do it ? Will his sisters help him ? And what about his new friends ? I only own this story all the characters in this story belong to there respective owners .
1. Recruited Villains Part 1

**Here we go , this is just something i really wanted to writte hope youl like it and review on it and this is only the prologue if youre probably wondering why the beginning is short .**

* * *

Recruited Villains Part 1

 **Beach City ...**

It was a day like any other day for the people of Beach City . Until a huge explosion was heard making the ground shake really hard , it was a fight that the Crystal Gems where having against one powerfull enemy they defeated in the past . The gem they where fighting was none other then Jasper .

" Why do you keep standing in my way ? " asked Jasper the Crystal Gems .

" Because you only want to hurt my family and my friends " said a boy next to the Crystal Gems , this boy was Steven Quartz Universe .

" You are such a very annoying brat " said Jasper towards Steven .

" I get that alot " said Steven .

Just then Amethyst sneaked behind Jasper 's back hopping she can use this moment to caught Jasper with her whip . When Amethyst used her whip against Jasper , she was surprised that Jasper caught the whip with her bare hand not even looking towards Amethyst .

" Did you really thought , that i dont know what you where trying to do ? " said Jasper towards Amethyst .

" Hey cant blame me for not trying something "said Amethyst .

" Stupid Gem ? ". That was the only thing Jasper could say when she got hit down on the ground by Steven's shield that he used as a boomerang against her . Garnet then grabs Jasper and pins her down on the ground so she cant excape .

" It's over Jasper you lost " said Pearl who pointed her spear straight in Jasper 's face .

Steven was really happy that he was finally able to catch Jasper with the help of the Crystal Gems . But there succes did not last very long when all the Crystal Gems and even Steven where shoot by a laser knocking them on the ground .

Jasper was free and saw behind her a giant space ship that never looked like it was designed by the Gems , in fact it looked really different from the ones she saw .

The Space ship comes closer to Jasper opening the front door showing a robotic drone that started to speak :

" Are you Jasper ? " asked the drone .

" The very one " said Jasper .

" Come with us , if you want to defeat the Crystal Gems " said the robotic drone .

Jasper was having a moment of thinking she could go with the space ship or she could go destroy the Crystal Gems , she took option one in the end and left with the mysterious space ship .

Steven and the Gems finally recovered and saw that Jasper left with the mysterious space ship that attacked them .

" Dammit she got away again " said Steven feeling really mad .

" Dont worry will get her next time " said Garnet towards Steven .

Steven knew that Garnet was right , they will have another chance to get her but he still hated to lose sometimes . And with that they left back to the temple , Steven was behind the Gems thinking who would want to help out Jasper and why . But he will find out very soon that a mighty war will take place that will decide the fate of the universe .


	2. Recruited Villains Part 2

Recruited Villains Part 2

 **Middleton...**

It was real early in the morning at Middleton High and the students where trying to get to there classes , but when they heard that highschool is closed because of a fight the students very happy about it . Inside the Middleton High Gym a boy and a girl where trying to dodge many laser ray' s by two villains . The villains where Doctor Drakken and his sidekick Shego fighting against the super teenage girl Kim Possible and his boyfriend Ron Stoppable .

Dr. Drakken was very pissed off that Shego cant land one martial art kick towards her arch nemesis so that he can shoot her with his laser ray .

'' Come one Shego , do you even try to defeat her ? '' asked Drakken .

'' What do you think i am trying here to do ? '' said Shego .

'' Ahh ... something wrong Shego , is daddy gonna ground you ?'' said Kim Possible with a smile on her entire face . That really made Shego angry and made her even more hyped to defeat Kim Possible .

'' You really should have keept youre mouth shut Possible'' said Shego towards her .

'' Come one then show me what youre really made off said '' Kim towards Shego .

'' Ahh KP , not that i dont like the fact that youre making fun of her , but can you help me out here a little '' said Ron Stoppable who got cornered by Dr. Drakken laser ray , getting ready to shoot him .

'' Hang on a little more Ron until i finish Shego'' said Kim towards her boyfriend .

'' To late now Possible , youre so called boyfriend is finished '' said Dr. Drakken .

Hearing that Kim kicks Shego one more time in the face , making her dizzy a little so she can save Ron . Kim was going straight for Dr. Drakken when Shego recovered and shoot one green energy ball towards her . She dodged the energy ball that hit the laser ray of Dr. Drakken and was destroyed .

'' Look what you did you big idiot '' said Dr . Draken really mad at his sidekick .

'' Ohh ... please spare me with the crying '' said Shego back at Dr. Drakken .

'' I never cry Shego ?'' asked Dr. Drakken .

'' Sure you never cried when Kim Possible always defeated us '' said Shego .

'' Should we put them behind bars ? '' asked Ron .

'' Who cares this so to much fun to miss it '' said Kim trying to not laugh at the argument her two enemies where having .

But then all of a sudden the wall behind them was totaly destroyed shocking Kim and Ron , even Shego and Drakken also . They all saw a huge space ship with a robotic drone that appeared in front of them and used his gun and shoot both Kim and Ron .

'' Friend of yours ? '' asked Dr. Drakken .

'' No but that was pretty cool '' said Shego .

'' Who goes by the name of Shego ? asked the robotic drone .

'' Who asks ? '' said Shego .

'' If you wanna know , please come with us and you will get youre biggest wish you have ever dreamed '' said the robotic drone towards her .

'' And that is ... ? '' asked Shego .

'' To rule the world and to destroy Kim Possible '' said the robotic drone .

Hearing that Dr. Drakken started to speak to the robotic drone :

'' Sorry to break it to you buddy but she is woking for me'' said Dr. Drakken until he was shoot behing the back by Shego , shocking him and both Kim and Ron who where still on the ground .

'' Shego ? '' asked Drakken .

'' Sorry Dr. D , but if this guy is really gonna help me become the ruler of the world then i am gonna join him '' said Shego as she started to leave towards the space ship with the robotic drone behind her .

After a couple of minutes after the space ship left Dr. Drakken was took by the police of Middleton leaving Kim and Ron wondering why was Shego selected to join some sort of new villains that appeared in Middleton , and will she and her boyfriend Ron will be able to stop them before something bad might happen .


	3. Recruited Villains Part 3

Recruited Villains Part 3

 **New York City ...**

It was around midnight for the people of New York City . Everything looked really quiet , until we see a team of seven red ninjas jumping from a buiding to another with a very important object in there hands , they were the members of the Foot Clan lead by the turtles arch enemy Shredder .

But they were followed by four other ninjas , they were different type of ninjas . They were none other then the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Brothers . One of the turtle njnja was carrying on his back a twin ninjatō swords, he was also wearing a blue mask around hi eyes . This ninja goes by the name of Leonardo , and next to him was another turtle ninja , but this one was wearing a red mask around his eyes and was carrying a twin sai around his waist , his name is Raphael .

The other two ninja's behind Leonardo and Raphael was Michelango a turtle ninja that was wearing a orange mask around his eyes and his hands were a twin nunchucks and the last turtle ninja was Donatello and his mask was purple around his eyes and was having on his back his trusty bo staff .

* * *

" Leo are you sure this plan of yours will work . How sure can you be that we will finally find the new location of Shredder ? " asked Raphael .

" I told you Raph , everything will work fine and will find the new ocation of Shredder " said Leo towards his brother .

" All i know , is that this chase is getting really annoying and i had important stuff to atend to " said Donatello .

" Important stuff ? As in a date with April ? " said Michelango with a big smile on his face .

" Mickey , please dont start this again . This will be another study session " said Donatello .

" Suuuuure , another study session " said Michelando not buying even one word of his brother .

" Guys queit the members of the foot clan has finally stopped . If we want to catch them then we need to keep our mouths shut " said Leonardo to his brothers .

But just then a huge explosion was heard scarying a little the four ninja turtles . When they cam close to the buiding were the foot clan has stopped , they saw a big battle against the ninja's of the foot clan against some alien soldiers who appeared out of a big space ship that was in the middle air .

The turtles saw that this fight was lost by the foot clan as every ninja member was laying down on the floor .

" Should we help ? " asked Donatello .

" Why should we ? This is the first time the foot clan has serious problems and if they are taken out , then New York City will be alittle more safe " said Raphael .

" No " said Leonardo shocking his brothers .

"Say what ? I hope youre not thinking to help the foot clan . Ohh ... youre really thinking to help them out ? " asked Raphael .

" Look Master Splinter always taught us about honor . If we let them die then we are no better then the foot clan " said Leonardo .

" Always trying to be a good leader , believing that everyone deserves a second chance . Well fine by me , but if this turns out worst for us then you and me will have to talk about this whole situation Leo " said Raphael.

" If that will happen , i will take the entire blame putting all of youre lives in danger " said Leonardo .

* * *

And with that the Turtles goes to help the foot clan . But when they got down to help them out the fight ended with all the foot clan members defeated as they saw the space ship leaving .

" Wow , who ever were thoose alien soldiers they wiped uot the foot clan " said Michelangelo . Lokkind around Donatello found Tiger Claw very injured and tries to help him get back on his feet .

" Tiger Claw are you okay ? What happened here ?" asked Donatello with hsi other brothers behind him .

Tiger Claw saw the turtles in front of him and started to speak :

" I dont know Donatello who were thoose alien warriors , but they were much more stronger then us . After every foot clan member was defeated Shreder came to help us out , but when they saw him they bow down to him and said to come with him to receive the ultimate power . I wanted to warn Master Shreder that this might be a trap , but he still got on that huge space ship and left with our master "said Tiger Claw to the turtles .

" Great , just great . And why did they wanted Shreder of all people ? "asked Raphael getting pissed off .

" What ever reason they have , we must be prepared if something bad will happen from now own " said Leonardo .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 3 of the prologue . Only one more chapter with recruited villains until the story will start . See ya all next time .**


	4. Recruited Villains part 4 Final

Recruited Villains part 4 Final

 **Ninjago City ...**

Weeks have passed since the ninjas have deafeated the powerful dijin Nadakhan . Jay the lightining ninja was the one that put a stop to him , with the help of his other friends . Jay and Kai were walking down the streets of ninjago speaking to each other .

" You should have seen that awesome movie Kai . It was like one of our adventures " said Jay to him .

" For the last time Jay , i get it already you liked that movie . Cut me some slack already " said Kai to him .

" Wow take it easy why are you so angry all of a sudden ? " asked Jay .

" Sorry Jay . Look i have some problems thinking about what happend with our fight against Nadakhan . First i was about this close to lose my sister , then nobody told me that you like my sister and i dunno , i just wanna make sure , she is happy that's all "said Kai .

* * *

" I know what you mean Kai . I also wanna make sure that Nya is okay after i almost lost her " said Jay .

" Look just promise me that you will never lie to her ever again and that you will protect her this time around " said Kai to his friend .

" I will give my life for her , to make sure she will be safe " said Jay .

 **Meanwhille** **...**

In a shop that was seling old stuff . The owner was cleaning a very old teapot . But not an ordinary teapot it was the Teapot of Tyrahn , Nadakhan 's very own prison .

" This teapot wil look so nice to a collector that will pay alot of money to buy it . Yep lots and lots of money " said the shop owner .

Just then a mysterious personwearing a black cape entered the shopshopand was going straight at the owner with a gun in his hand .

" Welcome to my shop , how may i help you sir ? " asked the owner .

" That teapot i want it " said the mysterious person to the shop owner .

" You have a good eye sir , but this teapot is very expensive . If you want it i need you to pay me first " said the shop owner who was grabbed by his shirt with the gun pointed straight at him .

" I said i want that teapot " said again the mysterious person to the owner .

Or i could give it to you for free said the shop owner who gaved the teapot so that he can still be alive .With that the mysterious person left .

Outside the shop the mysterious person took of his black cape revealing to a robot drone that was teleported to a huge ship that was not very far away from planet earth 's orbit .

Inside the ship the drone opened the teapot releasing out side from his prison once again the powerfull dijin Nadakhan .

" Free again and this time Jay and the other ninjas wont stop me " said Nadakhan .

" Welcome back to our world Nadakahan " said the drone as the huge ship was leaving the planet orbit .

" Who are you ? " asked Nadakhan .

" Patience Nadakhan , youl get youre answers soon " said the robotic drone to him .

* * *

Whille walking on the street Jay feelt a very cold chill on his back as he turned around and looked to sky . Something was bugging him really bad he didn't knew why at that time .

" Something wrong " ? Jay asked Kai looking at his friend .

" I am not sure . I just feelt that something bad was released to our world and i have a bad feeling about this " said Jay .

" Well whatever it is lets just hope that everything will okay " said Kai .

" I really hope youre right Kai " said Jay .

* * *

 **Amity Park ...**

The most haunted city by ghosts . But there is one superhero that keeps this city safe , he is none other than Daniel Fentom a . k . a Danny Phantom half boy half ghost using his powers to defeat the evil ghosts that are always to no good .

Danny was once again fighting his arch enemy Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius who just like Danny is also half human half ghost . The fight was taking place in middle air as both of them where using the ghost powers against each other .

" Give it up Daniel , no matter what you do i am not gonna give up on making you join me " said Plasmius towards him .

" Keep dreaming Plasmius . No way in hell i will ever join you " said Danny back at him .

" Fool , why do you bother saving these pathetic lives . They never respected you when you always saved them . They only cared about themselves , and one day youl get really hurt by there selfish reasons " said Plasmius .

" Ohh , so what youre trying to do is not selfish at all ? " asked Danny .

" All i want i ever wanted was to show the world what happens when you piss me off the most " said Plasmius .

" Thank you for explaining me that youre not at all the bad guy around . Try a better line Plasmius i heard this crap from you to many times already said Danny as he shoot a energy ball at Plasmius which he got hit really powerfull for paying to much attention speaking instead of fighting .

" This is the end for you Plasmius " said Danny to him . Plasmius was then about to get captured by Danny when in the air a powerfull shoot was delivered to Danny by a mysterious robot drone using some sort of a alien weapon .

" Why thank you for helping me out " said Plasmius to his savior .

" Youl thank me later after youl come with me on my ship " said the drone that saved him .

" For what ? " asked Plasmius .

" Just come" said the drone to him returning to his space ship . Thinking on what to do Plasmius give it a shoot and went with the alien that saved him , to see what will happen next . Danny was finally back on his feet and looked at the ship that left really fast with Plasmius on board .

" What was that all about ?" asked Danny to himself .

* * *

 **In Space ...**

Inside the space ship Plasmius was following the drone robot to a room where Plasmius noticed he was not the only one around . He saw a table in the midsdle of the room with Jasper , Shego , Shredder , Nadakhan looking at him .

" So he is the last one that was called ? " asked Shego not very impressed by Plasmius .

" Excuse me ? How dare you speak like that to me " said Plasmius to Shego .

" I am gonna speak in which way i want with you " said Shego towards Plasmius .

" Why you ... that was the last thing that Plasmius said to Shego as he shoot an energy ball at her which she dodged with no problem at all . Shego started to attack Plasmius with her martial arts kicks and he glowing hands showed that she can throw energy balls just like Plasmius . He was shocked to see that she has the same abilities like him and was ready to atatck her back also but just then ...

" Enough you two . I never called everyone of you here just so that you can start fighting with each other " said a voice that camed out from the shadows .

Everyone was looking at a huge alien creature in front of them that looked like an anthro squid who appeared to have a beard made out of tentacles .

" And who you might be ? " asked Shredder .

" I am the one that sent my drones to get each and everyone of you . Call me Vilgax " said the creature that stood in front of them .

* * *

 **And there you have it the final chapter part of the prologue with the final recruited villains and the one behind all of this none other then Vilgax . What will happen next youl just have to wait this is only just the beginning of the story .**


	5. Nightmare or Vision ?

Nightmare or Vision ?

" Hello is someone here ? " asked a boy who was walking in the darkness of his house . This boy has a very white hair and was wearing an orange polo shirt , blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers . He is Lincoln Loud the only boy from the Loud Family .

" Hello ? Anybody home ? " asked Lincoln .

" Lincoln ? Lincoln is that you ? said a voice that responded back at him .

" Ronnie Anne ? " asked Lincoln .

" Ronnie Anne , where are you ? " asked Lincoln starting to run in the house looking for his girlfriend .

" Help , someone help us " said another voice inside the house .

* * *

" Lynn ? Lynn dont worry i m coming " said Lincoln as he reached his sister 's room , but there was nobody inside the room .

" Linky ? Linky is that you ? Please save us Linky " said another voice to him . This voice belonged to his second eldest sister Leni Loud .

" Leni ? . Dont worry Leni i m comming " said Lincoln running straight to Lori and Leni ' s room . But just as Lynn and Lucy 's room , this one was also empty .

" Geez what is going on here ? " asked Lincoln to himself . Just then the house started toto shake really strong , making Lincoln fall on the ground .

Lincoln got back up on his feet as the house stopped shaking . He went outside to see what made the house shake like that .

When Lincoln got outside he was damm froze at what he saw . His neighborhood was destroyed , almost every house was covered in flames , whille other house where destroyed to many pieces .

* * *

" What the heck happened here ? " asked Lincoln .

" Someone save us " said multiple voice's which Lincoln heard them loud and clear . Not wasting anytime Lincoln goes to were the voices where being heard .

" No " said Lincoln as he finally reached were the voices where heard . His parents and siblings and Lincoln 's girfriend Ronnie Anne were in the hands of a creatures that was planing to crush them . The creature was Vilgax and he looked very happy about what he did .

" Who are you and what do you think youre doing to my family ? " asked Lincoln .

" Nothing much just claiming my prize after you and youre so called friend's tried to stop us "said Vilgax to Lincoln .

" What are you talking about ? " asked Lincoln .

Vilgax pointed with his finger to look behind Lincoln ' back . Lincoln was looking and saw so many people he heard about saving everytime the world . These people were Steven Universe , Kim Possible , the turtle ninja Leonardo and Jay the lightning ninja alongside , nex to the both Leomardo and Jay was the only ckid that could transforn into any kind of alien superhero , none other then Ben 10 and finally the half boy half ghost Danny Phantom .

* * *

" Lincoln what are youre orders? " asked Leonardo .

" Orders ? " asked Lincoln .

" To late everyone you all have failed to stop us " said another coice behind them who used a device that trapped our heroes inside a green glowing cage . The heroes tried to free themselves but every time they tried to escape they got electrified . Even Danny was an able to free himself from the cage even with his ghost powers .

" Let them all go " said Lincoln to the man that trapped the heroes , it was none other then Shredder .

" You should focus on what is in front of you " said Shredder to him .

Looking at Vilgax Lincoln saw his family and his grifriend thrown down on the ground . Lincoln goes to see if they were okay , but when he looked much closer his family and girfriend were no longer breathing made him scream as loud as he could.

" NOOOOO ! " yelled Lincoln as hard and loud he could losing all his loved ones in front of him .

* * *

" This is the end kid you have failed to stop us and soon the entire world will our for the taking" said Vilgax to Lincoln .

Lincoln saw then in the sky an entire army of ghosts blocking the sun . People started to run and sream , chaos has started .

" No . This cant be happenig " said Lincoln as he soon feelt his legs being grabbed by ghost coming from down below .

" Hey let me go you stupid ghosts " said Lincoln .

" Not gonna happen kid . Youre finished and youl spend the rest of youre life in the Ghost Zone " said Vlad Plasmius as he appeared in front of Lincoln .

" This cant be happening " said Lincoln seeing down at his feet a portal to the Ghost Zone .

" Lincoln ... wake up ... voices were started to be heard and in a split second Lincoln feelt a really strong slap that made him wake up and to find himself falling down from his bed and the ground with all of Lincoln ' s sisters in front of him whonin a instant hugged all his sisters . Lincoln ' s sisters were shocked to see him hugging all of them and wanted to say something back at him . But when they saw tears falling down from his eyes they let him have his momenmoment until he will calm down .

" I am so glad to see you all alive , but what happend ? " asked Lincoln .

" Well i dunno you started to call Lynn , Leni and Ronnie Anne also , you just ha a bad nightmare , but can you please let us go now Lincoln , we have school today and were gonna be late " said Lori to him .

" Ohh right sorry " said Lincoln releasing his sisters as all of them looked really weird at him .But then they let him alone since they also nedeed to get ready for school .

* * *

Alone in his room Lincoln started to change into his outfit and was going down to eat hia breakfeast and then go to school .

" Thank god , that was just all nothing but a bad dream " said Lincoln .

"But why i had that nightmare anyway with all thoose faimous heroes " said Lincoln again to himself .

Lincoln never knew at that time that this nightmare of him will become pure reality but for the moment he was glad that his family is safe .

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 5 of Toons Assemble . Thank you for youre time reading this and many more other things will appear in this story . See ya all next time .**


	6. First Attack & The Aftermath

First Attack & The Aftermath

Back in Beach City , Steven was hanging out with his father trying to forget that Jasper escaped again . But Steven was still wondering who wanted to save Jasper . His father saw that his son was spacing out and broke the ice to speak with him if everything is okay .

'' Something wrong Steven ? You look like you had a pretty bad day '' said his father .

'' Huh ? I sorry i dad i m just bumped that Jasper got away again '' said Steven .

'' Do you wanna talk about it ? '' asked his father .

'' Nah everything is cool ... that was what Steven was able to say until he saw a vision with his city being destroyed to pieces . He could see the future thanks to Garnet ' s powers to see the future .

'' Steven ? '' said his father to him .

'' Dad , run and take everyone around Beach City away from the city '' said Steven to him .

'' Run ? But why ? '' asked his father .

'' Just do it please '' said Steven to him . And just like that his father did what his son asked not fully understanding why . Steven started to run back the Crystal Temple to get his friends and to save everyone in Beach City .

* * *

Steven arrived at the Temple scaring Garnet , Amethyst and Pearl by Steven ' s sudden appearence . They all came close to him to see if he is okay as they saw him bretahing really hard .

'' Steven are you okay ? You look like you seen something really bad '' said Pearl to him .

After Steven finally calmed himself down he started to speak :

'' I did actually . I had a vision with our city being destroyed thanks to Garnet ' s powers '' said Steven .

'' What ? '' said the Crystal Gems .

'' We have to get ready then '' said Garnet to them .

And with that everyone started to prepare themselves against the fight that will take place . Pearl with her spear was ready , Amethyst with her whip and Garnet with her gauntlet hand' s and Steven calling out his shield .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Back in Royal Woods Lincoln was at school trying to pay attention in his class , but his mind was more occupied of the bad dream he had earlier today .

'' What was with that dream ? '' asked Lincoln to himself .

'' Do you want to know ? '' asked a mysterious voice that Lincoln started to hear and wondered where did the voice from .

'' Do you really wanna know ? '' asked the voice again .

Just then Lincoln saw that the classroom dissapeared and he was floating in space . Lincoln looks around and sees a big space ship with some kinda people inside off it .

Looking very close Lincoln froze when he saw Vilgax , Vlad Plasmius and Shredder inside the space ship along with other people inside he did not know .

'' You better not fail us Jasper '' said Vilgax to her .

'' Trust me master , this is gonna be the last day of that annoying little brat that tries to stay in my way for destroying the world '' said Jasper .

'' Destroy the world ? '' said Lincoln to himself .

Lincoln sees then a huge army of crystals warriors from what he could tell going straight to planet earth . Lincoln then finds himself on the shores of a beach and not in space anymore .

'' A beach ? Why am i at a beach ? '' asked Lincoln .

* * *

Stand strong everyone , i feel that our enemy is comming '' said a voice behind Lincoln . He turned around and saw Steven from Lincoln ' s dream . Just then the sky was filled with many crystal warriors starting to blast with there weapons destroying Beach City .

'' I dont understand why i am seeing all of this ''said Lincoln .

'' You wanted to know , well here is youre answer said again the voice to Lincoln .

'' Who are you and were are you ? '' asked Lincoln .

'' Patience choosen one you find out soon '' said the voice to him .

'' Choosen one ? '' said Lincoln .

Whille Lincoln was trying to understand the whole situation Stevn and the Crystal Gems where fighting the army of crystal warriors . Garnet was using her gauntlets against them , Pearl was using her spear and Amethyst her whip . Steven wanted to fight also alongside with the Crystal Gems but what can Steven do with his shield against an army of crystal warriors using powerfull weapons .

Steven wanted so much that Connie could be here to help him out with her sword . But she was out of town for a couple of days and he forgot to aske her when she will return .

'' Come one Steven think ? I need something to help my friends , but what can i do with shield '' asked Steven to himself . Steven could have use the shield as a boomerang against the enemy , but he wanted much more to do .

'' Steven watch out '' said Garnet to him as she used herself as a shield to protect Steven taking the full blow of the weapon' s attack defusing her into Ruby and Sapphire .

* * *

'' Garnet '' said Steven as he watched how Garnet to the full blow of the attack because Steven was not paying attention thatr he was in danger . Just then Ruby and Sapphire were being taken by some crystal warrior back to the ship .

'' No , this is not right . I need to do something and help everyone '' said Lincoln as he saw everything that happend in front of him .

'' There is nothing you can do , you can only see this fight . The time for you to help has not come yet '' said again the voice to him .

'' So all i have to do now is to sit and watch an entire city being destroyed , with heroes trying to protect it ? '' asked Lincoln the mysterious voice who did not responded back at him .

Two long hours the fight has took place with Amethyst and Pearl fighting the enemy without Garnet ' s help who got captured . Steven was lost , he wanted to do something but what could he do ? thoose where the questions he had on his lips .

* * *

'' Dont give up yet Steven , we can still win this '' said Pearl trying to cheer Steven a little .

'' Pearl is right Steven , dont you dare give up you hear me ? '' yelled Amethyst really loud at him .

'' They are right . I cant give up yet , mom never gaved up and i wont either '' said Steven with hope in his eyes knowing that his friends are right they can really win this fight .

'' Yeah Steven don give up '' said Lincoln still pissed off a little that he cant help at all .

* * *

 **Back in space ...**

'' Youre warriors are strong but my patience is running low , use the devise now Jasper '' said Vilgax to her .

'' As you wish'' said Jasper as she pushed the button of a devise that was preparing to fire a huge laser bean towards Earth . In the meantime the fight suddenly stopped with the crystal warriors starting to retreat knowing why . Stevn and the rest of the crystal gems not understood why the enemy is leaving .

But then Steven feelt something really bad so he used a bubble to protect Amethyst and Pearl when from the sky a big laser hit Beach City really hard destroying everything in his way . But thanks to Steven telling his father so tell everyone to leave the city , nobody got hurt .

'' Wow that was something '' said Amethyst after the attack stopped .

'' Youre right '' said Pearl .

The bubble protected them and as they looked around they froze when they saw Beach City destroyed nothing left but a pile of ash and rocks .

'' No way , this cant be we failed protecting the city '' said Pearl as he started to have tears in her eyes .

'' Our home , is gone '' said Amethyst also .

'' And Garnet got taken away , this was nothing but a total failure '' said Steven falling down on his knees knowing they have failed to save the city .

Seeing all of this Lincoln has had enough of this and started to speak :

'' I want to gome home '' said Lincoln .

'' As you wish '' said the mysterious voice and just like that Lincoln was back in his classroom again .

* * *

 **Back in space ...**

'' Looks like the devise worked , Beach City is destroyed master Vilgax the test was a succes '' said Jasper .

'' Excellent , with this weapon even thoose who will stand in our way shall be destroyed '' said Vilgax .

Everyone agreed on this , well except everyone and that someone was Shredder .

* * *

 **And this was chapter 6 Toons Assemble . Hope you like it and will see each other next time . Until then be safe everyone .**


	7. Ron Stoppable The Kung Fu Monkey Master

Ron Stoppable The Kung Fu Monkey Master

 **Middleton High ...**

Kim and Ron were walking the halls of Middleton High still thinking what happend last time when they faced with Drakken and Shego . But the worried one from all of this situation was Ron , he wanted to make sure nothing bad with his girlfriend .

'' Kim ? '' asked Ron .

'' Yeah ? '' said Kim to her boyfriend .

'' Look i wanna tell you something very important '' said Ron .

'' Well ? '' asked Kim .

'' I wanna let you know , that who ever wanted Shego to join his team , then il be there to protect you '' said Ron . Hearing this Kim was very proud of Ron for always being there for her , she wanted to say something back to him , but then Wade called and said to go at the Middleton Mall since they were having a new mission .

* * *

 **Middleton Mall ...**

Kim and Ron arrived at the Middleton Mall and were lokking evry corner of the mall to see what kinda problem they were having . Seeing everything is okay Kim wanted to call Wade back but a huge explosion was heard destroying the ceiling and a black figure appeared in front of them , it was Shego .

'' Hey there Possible miss me ? '' asked Shego .

'' You bet Shego , now lets dance '' said Kim .

Kim and Shego started then to fight . Both of them were using there martial art combat skills against each other . Shego was that her arch rival puts up a good fight , she decided to cheat and used her powers to knock her down . Shego did what she wanted , Kim was on the ground after she dodged on of her energy sphere but she tripped by accident and was getting ready to get receive from Shego one last attack .

'' Game over Possible '' said Shego .

'' KIMMM! '' said Ron who started to feel very weird , like his entire body was heating up and without even thinking Ron jumped real high and knocked Shego down with his foot .

'' Shego , this time youl fight against me '' said Ron to her looking really , really angry .

'' Ron '' said Kim not knowing if what she just saw , was a dream or reality .

'' Ron hang on im coming '' said Kim but she was stoppedwhen heard a mysterious voice starting to speak with her :

'' You cant interfere in this fight choosen one . This fight belongs to youre friend . Believe in him and youl see that there is not thing to worry about '' said the mysterious voice towards her .

Kim wanted to argue but she decided to trust her boyfriend , that he can defeat Shego . Ron took a stance in kung fu style and again jumped and pushed Shego away , which she was surprised to see the sidekick having guts.

* * *

'' This is gonna be fun '' said Shego going straight at Ron to attack him , she delivered a couple of few punches , but not even one hit Ron . He dodged all of the attacks Shego delivered to him .

'' Dammit i m getting rusty '' said Shego trying again a few attacks of Ron that even thoose ones never worked . Ron grabbed Shego and delivered a very powerfull kick in her face that knocked Shego again on the ground .

'' Give it up Shego youre fighting style is weak , whille mine is stronger then yours '' said Ron to her .

Shego was getting really irritated by Ron , so decided to use her powers against him . But even with her powers Ron dodged and even delivered to strong punches to Shego .

'' Impressive '' said Kim seeing how Shego cant even land a single blow on Ron .

'' I told you so '' so said the mysterious voice again to her .

'' Who are you ? And where are you? '' asked Kim the mysterious voice , who suddenlyy stopped to speak with her .

Meanwhille Shego was still trying to atatck Ron in every way she can , but nothing worked against him and she was starting to get tired whille Ron was not tired at all .

'' Time to finish you up '' said Ron who started to get blue aura around his body . Then the earth started to shake really powerfull and Shego was shocked to see that Ron was flying in the air , even Kim was shocked also .

'' What the heck is worng with him ? '' asked Shego not believing that she might lose this fight .

'' Shego you have one last chance to surrender now . If not youre gonnasurrender youl be defeated reall bad by me '' said Ron with his pupil eyes becoming only white like he was a different person .

* * *

'' Youre starting to get on my nerve you stupid sidekick '' said Shego jumping and to attack Ron again. But Ron grabbed her hand and said to her :

'' This ends now '' said Ron throwing Shego really hard away , she hits the wall and falls down on the ground .

'' Dammit i lost , guess i have to retreat '' said Shego pushing a device button to be teleported back on the space ship . Ron then started to land down on the ground and his blue aura was dissapearing .

'' ROON ! '' said Kim yelling and running towards him . Ron grabs Kim in big hug happy that he was able to save Kim and to even defeat Shego . Kim was very happy , but she wondered who was that mysterious voice that spokken with her . Kim will find that soon enough but in the meantime she was glad that she vas saved by her boyfriend Ron .

* * *

 **Back on the Space Ship ...**

'' No way how can i lose to that sidekick '' said Shego hitting the wall with her fist . Shego was so angry at herself that she never noticed that Shredder was behind her . He said nothing and decide to leave instead to let Shego feel guilty that she lost the fight .

 **Meanwhille far away in the Galaxy ...**

A mysteriosus planet appeard in front . Down on this planet there was tower that had a pair of aliens meditating in the air with there eyes closed . One of the aliens open his eyes and started to speak :

'' The time has come my fellow brothers . The vission , the message and two of the choosen ones have made contact with me . Time for me to bring them all here and to explain everything to them '' said the alien to his fellow alien brothers .

* * *

 **And there you have chapter 7 Toons Assemble . Next time the heroes will gather and things will be explained to them . Thank you all for liking my story and with that being said see you all next time and sorry for my writting not being really good . Enjoy review and be safe everyone .**


	8. Toons Assemble Part 1

Toons Assemble Part 1

A couple of days have passed since Lincoln saw a fight that ended really bad . He feelt really he couldn't help the boy named Steven and his friends .

He started to wonder why did he saw that fight or why did he had that terrible nightmare . These questions nedeed an answer . But who could offer these answers ? . Then he started to remind about the mysterious voice he started to hear .

Whille Lincoln was thinking in his room . His sisters noticed that something was not right with there only brother , they wanted to help him out , but every time they tried to speak with him , he always told them that everything is okay .

* * *

One day his sisters where having a secret meeting to discuss about the changes they saw in Lincoln . Things like , he always looked really worried for his family , he always helped them nmuch more then he ussualy does to them , he even stood up against bullies that tried to hurt his little sisters and even his eldest ones , everything he did so far for them was like he knew that this could be there last day together .

" Guys , we need to think , this really carefull why is Lincoln looking so worried or why is he acting so overprotective with us " said the oldest sister Lori .

" How about we do something really nice to him " said the secons eldset Leni .

" Like what Lori ? " asked the third eldest Luna Loud . Everyone was very silent thinking how to help there only brother .

* * *

Whille Lincoln 's sisters where having there secret meeting . Inside of Lincoln ' s room , Lincoln was sitting in his bed looking alot at the ceiling .

" I need to figure out about that nightmare and that fight i saw , but how am i gonna do that ? asked Lincoln to himself .

Just then inside his room a mysteroius portal open , shocking Lincoln really bad , not knowing what is happening in his room .

" What the heck ? " said Lincoln looking at the portal that opend in his room , until a mysterious alien figure appeared outside of the portal .

" Lincoln Loud ,you have been selected to join a team of heroes to save the entire world from total destruction , come with me " said the mysteroius figure to him .

Hearing this Lincoln wanted to be sure he is not dreaming , but from what happend all these days he decided to accept his offer hopping he will get his answers on his questions .

* * *

" Lincoln are you there ? Can you have a moment ? "" asked Lori after the secret meeting has ended and the rest of the sisters decided to send Lori to Lincoln to tell him what they havve decided . After a couple a minutes seeing that her brother dosent answer Lori entered in his room .

AHHH ! yelled Lori making all the other loud sisbling rush to Lincoln 's room . As they where at the door Luna started to speak :

" Lori ? What's wrong ? And where is Lincoln ? " said Luna to her sister .

I .. I dont know " said Lori to her other sisters .

* * *

 **Meanwhille ...**

Lincoln was traveling inside the portal with the mysterious figure next to him . For a couple of minutes everything was quiet , until Lincoln started to speak :

" Umm ... so can you explain what is going on ? " asked Lincoln .

I think i told you that you have been choosen to join a team a team of heroes and to save the world " said the myaterious figure to him .

" Okay i get that , but who are you ? " asked Lincoln .

" Call me the Wise One " said the Wise One to him .

After the Wise One told his name to Lincoln , Lincoln noticed a couple of black figure that appeared behind . Lincoln was amazed to see who was behind of him . Steven , Kim Possible , Jay , Leonardo , Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson alongside with more weird alien creatures like Lincoln encountered .

* * *

" Wow " said Lincoln . The other heroes noticed Lincoln and didn' t understood why was he seleccted also .

" So everyone can be choosed to join and save the world ? " asked Ben .

" Excuse me ? " asked Lincoln not liking the way Ben told that to him .

" Look who 's talking " said Kim Possible to Ben .

Each one was looking with sharp eyeseyes like they where enemies . But just then the heores landed outside from the portal and they all where standing in front of the huge alien tower .

* * *

" Nice place " said Steven .

" Pff please , seen much more cooler alien things and places " said Ben .

" So can i ask why are you all here ? " asked Jay to the other heroes .

" Well i was with my cousin Gwen trying to stop Doctor Animo destroying my city when this huge portal oppened and the alien figure said to come with him since the world is in great danger , and since Gwen and my grandpa they will handle Animo so i got inside the portal and i just appeared next to you all " said Ben .

" I was with Kay in town trying to stop with the other ninjas a bank robbery when just like you a portal oppened and i was told to come quick . All the other ninjas told me to go they will stop the bank robbery " said Jay .

Leonardo explained that he was with Karai training when the portal opend and he was told he decided to help , letting Karai to explain to everyone where he went .

Steven , Kim and Danny explained there stories also . Steven explained he was trying to come with a plan to save Garnet , Kim was on a date with her boyfriend and Danny was happy to leave the house when his parent ' s planned a ghost trip hunting many , many ghosts .And with that they all looked at Lincoln wanting to hear his story .

He told everything about why he was here . But just then the alien creatures appeared in front of the heroes and started to speak :

" Welcome heroes to Planet Infinity " said thw alien figures all together ..

" Planet Infinity ? " asked Danny .

" Yes the main reason why our planet is called like that is because we have so much knowledge that many planets dont have that's why our planet is called Planet Infinty now moving on all of you have been selected to defeat a tewm of villains that plan to destroy the entire word . If they succed then nobody will be safe anymore " said the Wise OneOne to the heroes .

* * *

" And who are these villains ? " asked Kim .

" These villains are Vlad Plasmius , Shego , Jasper , Shredder , Nadakhan and Vilgax " said the Wise One again to the heroes .

Hearing all these villain names the heroes where shocked to know that all of the arch enemies have joined forced scared the heroes , except for Lincoln who never had in his entire life an enemy. He even started to wonder why was he also selected to join these great heroes .

" Before everyone of you starts to ask let me tell you our story and why we wanted to warn you about this great threat . For million of years we had many wars against other planets trying to steal our knowledge to use it in buiding dangerous weapons to conquer the world .

Our soldiers have always protected our secrets and the universe was always protected by us . But a couple of hundred of years ago our oldestoldest warrior becamed a member of the Wise Ones council and and had a vision that the world will be in really great danger that even us couldn 't stop it . So we searched for many years heroes to join forces and to save the universe . Thoose heroes we choosed are you who stands today in front of us " said the Wise One .

* * *

" Okay nice story but why just now you guys called us ? " asked Danny .

" Well each one of you have faced them . Kim Possible you always have faced Shego and defeated her , Steven you always protected youre family agaisnt Jasper and her army of crystal gems , Jay you protected the world defeating Nadakhan , Leonardo you always fighted Shredder and protected the ones you love , Danny and Ben you two know very well Vlad Plasmius and Vilgax and always stopped them " said the Wise One .

" What about him ? " asked Danny pointing to Lincoln who ' s name was not mentioned .

" Well the vision said the he is a very strong ally against the forces of evil " said the Wise One . But that didn' t help Lincoln feeling better why he was here .

* * *

Steven noticed that Lincoln looked really sad so he started to speak :

" Look if the vision said that this kid will be a very strong ally then i believe in him , since i know how it is to not being trusted by many people . And if he is here then there might be a reason also , we just need to know why " said Steven .

Lincoln heard what Steven said and gaved him some confidence that there might be a reason why was he also . After some thinking Linccoln had a flashback about that nightmare where he failed protecting his family .

With a serious look on his face Lincoln started to speak :

" Listen everyone , i may not have an enemy like all of you , but i have a reason to be here and that is to protect my family . And since the whole world is in danger , then so is my family , i dont know how will my presence help you all , but i will do my best to help each one of you " said Lincoln .

The other heroes smilled at Lincoln for showing how brave he is protecting his family .

" Now that we have cleared all the misunderstandings around here , tell us when will they attack " said Jay .

" In one month " said the Wise One .

" That is plenty of time to get ready to fight thoose clowns who joined forces " said Danny to everyone.

* * *

 **Meanwhille back at the Loud House ...**

Lincoln ' s sisters where looking for there brother in the entire house with no succes at all . Everyone gathered in the room worried how will they explain to there parent's when they will get home from work that there brother dissapeared .

" This is bad guys , really bad , we lost our brother and mom and dad wont be very pleased on this " said Lori .

" Will find him Lori dont worry . And dont forget he is Lincoln he can take care of himself said Leni to her sister which gaved Lori some faith that Lincoln is okay .

* * *

 **And there you have it chapter 8 of Toons Assemble first part . Will see next time with part two , with much more with the heroes and the villains and of course Lincoln ' sisters but until then be safe everyone and enjoy . And sorry for my grammar writting in this story .**


	9. Vilgax ' s plan & Toons Assemble part 2

**We are back after a long break with Toons Assemble . Thank you for the waiting and i hope youl support the story like you guys did so far and once again sory for my poor writting , so lets us begin from were we left off last time. See yall all next time be safe and peace .**

* * *

Vilgax ' s plan & Toons Assemble part 2

 **At the villains spaceship ...**

" This is pathetic , how did i lost to that stupid sidekick" said Shego still upset losing to Kim ' s boyfriend .

" Maybe youre not that good , like us " said Vlad Plasmius to Shego with a big smile on his face . Hearing this made Shego snap and started to attack him using her powers .

But Vlad being much more used then Shego in combat dodged all of her attacks with no problems at all .

" Come on , you can do better then that " said Vlad to Shego .

" I AM GONNA KILL YOU PLASMIUS " yelled Shego as loud as she could , but both of them were grabbed from behind by the leader none other then Vilgax really annoyed bby both of them .

" Enough with this nonesense . We are here togethwr to work as a team in order to cconquer the universe not fight against each other " said Vilgax dropping both Shego and Plasmius on the ground and readyready leave , not before giving them a fair warning .

" If i cacth both of you fighting again , then i swear that if someone is gonna make a crime around here , that someone will be me " said Vilgax leaving both of them so he can finish his plans .

Down the hall Vilgax was face to face with Shredder. Vilgax didn' t looked impressed at all seeing Shredder in front of him so he keept on mocing when Shredder started to speak :

" You must be carefull next time . Who knows if thoose two can be trusted " said Shredder to Vilgax.

" Is that so ? And why should i listen to someone who from what i heard has a background on stabbing people behind there back , like you did to Splinter or should i say Hamato Yoshi " said Vilgax to him .

Hearing this made Shredder almost dare to attack Vilgax , but he was not a fool to attack a powerfull enemy like Vilgax without a plan and keept on moving on .

" You are very stupid trying to challenge our leader " said Jasper who was at the next corner and heard everything Shredder spoke with Vilgax .

" Watch youre togue Jasper , or i will ripp it off " said Shredder to her .

At the main ship table , the villains were waiting for Vilgax to appear so that they can plan out there next move.

They didn' t had to wait that much since Vilgax came and started to speak :

" Everyone listen up , ththe plan is very simple . If we want to conquer the universe then we must behave and stop fighting against each other like i said before " said Vilgax looking at Shego and Plasmius who didn' t dared to fight again in front of Vilgax .

" Now i have looked on the history of each and everyone of you and what i can say is that i am a little impressed to say that almost every plan you guys had , almost destroyed youre enemies . So my army of soldiers will go with Plasmius and Sheago to Amity Park hometown of that pathetic ghost boy hero named Danny Phantom and will try to open the ghost portal releasing the most vicious ghost in the city .

Hearing this made Shego and Plasmius wonder if they should go together leaading Vilgax 's soldiers , but it was best to keep there mouth shut for the moment knowing what is good for them.

" Nadakhan listen carefully , i heard ththat you have the power yo grant wishes . Well you will grant my wish shutting down the planet' entire line of defense so the ghost army and my soldiers will lead to every corner of thethe planet , enslaving each one of them .

" Jasper you will lead youre crystal warriors to a place called the statue of Liberty and take it down. Will show these humans that there is no savation for them and no liberty at all " said Vilgax .

" What about me ? " asked. Shredder .

" You have a different mission in this plan . You will have the chance to hunt down every stinking hero , who will go against us no mercy just total slaughter , do i make myself clear Shredder ? " asked Vilgax .

" Understood, but who will be my first hero to hunt ?asked Shredder .

" You will hunt down a kid that goes by the name of Steven Universe " said Vilgax to Shredder . Hearing this Jasper got up from her seat and was about to speak when she noticed that everyone is looking at her .

" Is there something wrong Jasper ? " asked Vilgax .

" No , no master Vilgax everything is okay " said Jasper sittong back on her chair . With being said Vilgax told everyone what they had to do , thinking that nobody will stop him at all .

" All these heroes will die , inculding you Ben Tennyson " said Vilgax to himself .

* * *

 **Back with our heroes ...**

Lincoln and everyone else was ready to return back home when he was grabbed by his shoulder by Steven who told him at his ear to follow him , which Lincoln did .

" Is something wrong Steven ?" asked Lincoln .

" Look i wanted to tell you , to not care what the others will say to you from now on . I know how it is to be looked like a small kid who looks like the underdog . But these aliens choosen you for a reason and i am not gonna let anyone of them judge you more" said Steven to Lincoln .

" Thank you Steven and dont worry , like i said to everyone i have a family to protect and nothing will stand in my way from doing so . And after we win , why dont you and everyone else come to Royal Woods i will gladdly introduce each on of you to my family " said Lincoln to Steven who nodded that he would like to meet his family .

And with that being said our heroes were sent back home to get ready for the upcoming battle that will decide the fate of the universe .

 **Back at what was left of Beach City ...**

Steven was finally back home and was heading to the temple to tell the crystal gems about the important mission he has .

But then a huge explosion appeard in front of Steven knocking him down , but got up and saw the temple destroyed which shocked Steven .

Looking around Steven was trying to find his friends Garnett , Amethyst and Pearl . Looking between the ruins of the former temple , Steven finds the crystal gems on the ground rushes at them to make sure that they are okay .

" Garnett , Amethyst , Pearl are you okay ? " asked Steven .

" Steven get away from here , he is after you . We tried to stop him but he is mucj stronger even for all of us " said Garnett falling unconcious on the ground .

" Garnett . Who is he and what you mean he is after me ? " asked Stevn but didn' t received any answer from Garnett .

Just then Steven left behind him a very strong presence and when turned around he noticed some kinda weird man wearing a samurai armor on him .

" Hello Steven , the pleasure is mine to finally meet you i was just introducing myself to youre friends " said the enemy to gim showing from his hand a pair of claws .

" Who ..who are you ?" asked Steven scared but trid to be strong for his friends .

" The name is Shredder and i have come to take youre life " said Shredder to him .

 **To be continued ...**


End file.
